User blog:Souper Stella/Otis' true identity! (a dream)
I was trying to post this in the dreams forum, but for some reason it wouldn't let me??? It kept giving me an error... So now it's here! ---- Hey y'all, I had another OS dream last night! I actually have them quite frequently... I just rarely post about them. This one seemed cool/cohesive enough to discuss though! So in the dream I guess I was an agent that was hanging out with Otis and another boy that I had never seen before. Apparently he and Otis had some kind of history together and were old friends that had met up again. The other guy's name was Maverick, and he was also an agent, just apparently from a different Odd Squad precinct where every agent's names starts with an M (I know that non-canon. Shh, it's my subconscious). Maverick seemed to be a little older and slightly more rough around the edges, though he was still friendly. Otis, Maverick, and I were in a school building (I think it was my old school?) and we were walking and chatting. We came upon this small hallway that was FULL of candy and snacks and saw Olympia on the floor sorting through it all. She looked up and cheerfully greeted us, then went back to sorting things. I asked her what on earth she was doing, and Otis answered that she was planning a party for everyone and had been working on the food for a long time. I walked in and marveled at all of the goodies that lay before me, and started digging through what was in front of Olympia. She scolded me (in a friendly way) and told me not to touch any of it until the party, because it was going to be "Per-r-r-r-r-r-r-fect!" We said we'd see her later, wished her well and decided to keep going wherever we were going. The boys and I walked around the campus and they caught up, joked, laughed, and even horseplayed a bit. Finally we went back into the school and took a casual stroll through the halls. I guess we had a class to get to, though we weren’t in a rush. Everyone else had already filed into their respective classrooms so we were running a bit behind. We passed one room in the corner and a rather gruff looking teacher scowled at us while he stood in the doorway, about to shut the door so he could start class. I noticed that he looked kind of stern and sinister, but didn't think much of it other than that. Otis, however, locked eyes with the guy and suddenly changed his entire demeanor. He got really uncomfortable and dodgy all of a sudden. He quickly turned away from the teacher and kind of tried to hide his face, ducking around the corner and into the classroom we were heading to. I asked him what was wrong and he nervously and unconvincingly muttered "Nothing." We got to class and sat down at desks that were in groups of four facing each other. For a while we listened to the teacher (my old English teacher!) talk about whatever she was talking about and everything was normal. Not too long after we started though, there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened it up and we saw two girls wearing what were clearly Odd Squad uniforms, though not from any known department. They both pointed at Otis and went "There he is! There's Agent Oliver!" I was so confused, and so was the rest of the class (which apparently was mostly filled with other agents that I didn't know). The girls seemed to read this confusion on our faces and asked "Haven't any of you noticed that he looks exactly like Agent Oliver?" There was a short pause, then as other agents looked him over, they kind of quietly murmured in agreement. While all of this was happening, I noticed Otis frantically scribbling out a note, which he then low key pushed over to me. As I reached to grab it he leaned across the table, grabbed my hand, looked me in the eyes, and whispered "It's true. Tell Olympia I'm sorry." The girls stepped forward to detain him and he went with them calmly and willingly. As he walked out, he looked back over his shoulder at me. I unfolded the note and read it to myself: "The teacher in the hallway is '1i3u73n4n7'. He's the one that made us this way." Otis gave a small nod to Maverick, who looked as if he was going to be sick. Reading the name made me realize the whole story: Otis and Maverick came from the same place. They were specially trained fighters, but their overseer -1i3u73n4n7 (pronounced “Lieutenant”, just written in 1337)- had been really cruel and tough on them, pushing them passed their breaking points. The kid soldier program had gone south and it seemed like the trained kids posed too much of a threat to the outside world, so it was shut down. Neither of the boys knew it was going to end though, and escaped from the training facility before word broke. Despite the project being disbanded, the trained kids were still thought of as deadly weapons and property that needed to be returned to the adults (the government?) involved for the safety of the nation. The boys had fled to local Odd Squad precincts to seek refuge and hide undercover (like a witness protection thing), however, nobody knew that 1i3u73n4n7 had become a teacher, and nobody expected to run right into him. I could see Maverick looking wide-eyed and pale as they led Otis (or Oliver) away, wondering if he was next, but the agents didn't return for him. The class seemed floored to discover Otis’ real identity (knowing the history of Agent Oliver and the special ops project) and teacher then assigned us an in-class essay where we had to write about the details of the program and what we knew of Agent Oliver. At the end of class we were about to walk out, but she stopped us and said "Now take your essays, rip them up, and throw them away. The world can't know about this." I stuck by Maverick (who still looked shaken and panic-stricken) and we headed out of the classroom. In my mind though I was screaming "I KNEW IT! I ''KNEW ''IT! I ''KNEW ''THERE HAD TO BE SOMETHING MORE TO OTIS! HIS TRUE IDENTITY HAS BEEN REVEALED! OMG OMG I -HAVE- TO TELL THE WIKI! THERE'S NO WAY THEY'RE GONNA BELIEVE ME! I WONDER WHEN THIS EPISODE AIRS? WILL IT AIR IN AUSTRALIA FIRST? OMFG WHO CARES ABOUT THE SPOILERS, I ''HAVE ''TO TELL THEM ABOUT THIS!!!" ... The enddddddddd! Category:Blog posts